


The Boy King and his Consort

by ShadowsDaughter



Series: AU Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boy King Sam, Drabble Collection, Hell, M/M, Torture, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of my AU Verse which started with somme AU!Djinn-ness. You can read this alone or with the other verse.</p>
<p>Summary:<br/>Sam is determined to save his brother from Hell's clutches but when he gets a dream of Dean needing his help, he is even more set on saving his brother. Even if that means he has to take over Hell to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Sam knew something was up when he rounded the corner in his old apartment with Jess and came to a an old, rickety, chained door. He could hear pained sounds coming from inside and knew he had to find out who was inside. His steps felt heavy, like he had weights attached to his feet. He pushed the door open slowly, the chains falling to the floor without a sound. 

“S’mmy?” A horse voice murmered and even though it was dark in the room with only a torch to light it, he recognized his brother. He rushed to Dean’s side and felt anger slam through him at the obvious torture that had been done to his brother. Skin was missing, blood was everywhere, but his brother, his beautiful-in-pain brother, was smiling at him. “You found me.”

“Dean? What? What’s going on?” Sam asked and tugged at the chains around Dean’s wrists but they didn’t budge. 

“Sam,” Dean’s voice pulled his attention back to his brother’s face and he was shocked at the watery eyes. “I’m in Hell, remember?” 

_The deal. Lilith. Hell hounds._

It all came back to Sam and he stumbled a bit. Fuck. He was in Hell? He was dreaming. About Dean. In Hell. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._

“Sam, you need to help me,” Dean gasped out, tears running down his face, leaving a pale path through the blood staining Dean’s face. Sam didn’t even think about it when he put a hand on Dean’s shoulder and when he gasped in obvious pain, Sam felt bad but he didn’t care. He needed this connection. 

“How?” Anything. He’d do anything to help Dean. 

“You need to save me, Sammy, before….”

“Before what?” Sam demanded and heard screaming come from the hallway. When he turned to look, Dean grunted and drew Sam’s attention back.

“I can’t hold on much longer, Sam. They’re going to break me and when they do…”

“When they do?” Sam echoed and felt tears of his own fall down his cheeks. 

“I won’t be me any longer,” Dean said and his eyes flashed black. “Save me, please!” 

“I’ll do anything, Dean, I promise,” Sam said and leaned down, resting his forehead against Dean’s but everything started to fade. The colors, the walls. “Dean!?”

“You’re waking up,” Dean whispered, his breath tickling Sam’s lips. 

“No, I don’t want to leave you!” Sam choked out, his breath hitching and he tightened his grip on Dean’s shoulder.

“You have no choice, kiddo,” Dean said. “But I’ll be waiting, just in case you can somehow save me–”

“I will, Dean. I promise,” Sam said and pressed his lips to his brothers, felt Dean kiss back and then he jerked awake, sitting upright in his bed. His chest was heaving, his shirt sticking to his sweaty chest, and he could feel tears dripping off of his face.

“Dean,” he whispered and his hands tightened into fists. 

“I’m trying to sleep,” a familair, bitchy voice complained and he looked over to see Ruby’s back. He swallowed and narrowed his eyes. He made a promise and he’d do what he had to, to save Dean. He reached for his knife under his pillow, a habit he picked up from Dean, and leaned over Ruby. He had been hesitant before about drinking her blood, but now? Well, she was gonna be running on empty.


	2. Chapter Two

Dean felt like someone had taken a chainsaw to his whole body. Oh wait, someone had. They had left him alone as they usually did for a while, hoping he’d break and say yes to Alastair but Dean wouldn’t, couldn’t do that. Plus, there had been that dream with Sam, which was odd as he rarely dreamed as he barely ever slept, but he had some hope now. Hope was a strong force and was hard to break. Especially in a Winchester. 

“You don’t think he’s going to really take over now, do you?” A male voice murmured outside of Dean’s cell and he frowned, they usually didn’t talk about anything other than shit to try to break him. 

“I don’t know, but some of the higher ups are getting worried, perhaps even scared,” a female voice sighed and Dean’s eyebrows raised. Who was powerful enough to scare Lilith and the gang?

“But to be honest, I’d rather have his rule than Lilith, she’s…well, you know,” the male said back and the female laughed.

“You’re still not over that? But I agree, the Boy King would be a much better ruler, it’s more right. It’s what should have happened all along,” the female said and Dean shook his head. Boy King? Who the hell was that? Then they enetered the room and Dean glared, ready for whatever they wanted to dish out. 

“Heya, Dean! Ready for a new day?” the female asked as his body healed.

“Always,” Dean said and the two demons grinned at each other, causing a shiver to go down Dean’s spine. And if they were not as harsh as they usually were, Dean didn’t question it because he needed the break.


	3. Chapter Three

“Tell me!”

The demon screamed as Sam twisted his insides, some of his dark soul spilling out of his mouth. 

“I don’t know, please!” the demon begged and Sam narrowed his eyes. This demon was being stubborn and Sam needed to break him. He needed to know how deep in Hell Dean was. The deeper, the harder it would be to get to him. Not that Sam wasn’t ready for the fight, he just wanted to be prepared. 

“Sam, I don’t think he knows,” Ruby said from his left side and he cast a look at her. She looked like she felt bad for this demon. Why? 

“I think he does,” Sam replied and turned back to the demon but his attention was also on Ruby now. 

“I don’t!” The demon cried out. “But-But I do know something!” 

“What could you possibly know?” Ruby sneered and Sam blinked at her, confused. His head was funny from the demon blood and the adrenaline from using his powers but did Ruby seem to be off lately? More and more every day?

“What do you know?” Sam asked, stopping the use of his power. The demon slumped in the chair and took a couple deep breaths. 

“I know Alastair is the one assigned to his case and he seems to be happy with how things are going. Your brother doesn’t have long,” the demon said and Sam felt like someone had swept his feet out from underneath him. He was running out of time. He had promised Dean. _Fuck!_ His hands tightened into fists.

“And who is this Alastair?” Sam asked, needing the information. 

“He’s the one trusted to oversee all the torture in Hell,” Ruby whispered and Sam turned to her to see her meat suit’s skin was pale white and her eyes wide. She was scared of this Alastair.

“It’s true, though people have been saying that he’s been personally taking over Winchester’s case now,” the demon said and closed his eyes. “That’s all I know, please… make it quick, Boy King.”

“What did you call me?” Sam asked, stepping closer, ignoring Ruby hissing his name.

“Boy King,” the demon said and grinned at Sam. “It’s great you’re finally stepping into your role. A lot of us have been waiting for years for this time to come.”

“This time?” Sam echoed, his heart pounding even harder in his chest.

“The reign of the Boy King, the one selected by Lucifer himself,” the way the demon said it was like it was common information. He glanced at Ruby to see her eyeing him nervously. _She knew_. 

“Do you want to stay alive?” Sam suddenly asked the demon. 

“What?” the demon and Ruby said. Sam grinned, feeling it was more crazy looking than anything else. He reached out with his powers and ripped a part of the demon’s soul off, ignoring the screaming and let it sink into his skin. He didn't know how he knew he could do it, he just did. He let his head fall back as he took a deep breath, feeling the demon become a part of him. They were connected now.

“You are the first of many to be under my rule,” Sam said, feeling almost drugged.

“Yes, sire,” the demon whispered and Sam felt his acceptance. 

“Sam? What the hell?” Ruby was almost yelling.

“She’s a traitor, sire. She’s working for Lilith!” the demon yelled out and Sam could feel the truth of the statement. It hurt but Sam was more pissed than anything else. In a second he was frying Ruby’s insides and letting the demon out of the demon trap. 

“Your name?” Sam asked as he stared into the empty eyes of Ruby’s meat suit.

“Howie, sire,” the demon replied.

“Come, we have work to do,” Sam said and stepped over Ruby’s body. He had an army to recruit and a brother to save.


	4. Chapter Four

Dean felt his whole body shake with the sobs that were escaping his mouth. He just wanted it all to end. Why couldn’t it end? Why did it have to continue? He felt soft hands undo the cuffs around his wrists and ankles and curled on his side into a ball. 

“It’ll be easy,” Alastair whispered by Dean’s ear and Dean shuddered. God, he hated this demon so much. He tried to conjure up Sam’s face, needing the comfort but to his shock, he could barely remember. He saw a flash of a bright grin and emotion-full eyes but that was it. He let out a yell and slammed his broken wrist onto the slab, hating himself even more. How could he forget Sam’s face? _How?_

“I’m sorry,” Dean whispered, needing to say it even if Sam would never hear it. Sam was probably with some chick, moved on from Dean, happy with a dog and 2.5 kids. Or, Dean hoped that was the truth anyway. Dean didn’t know how long it’d been since the hellhounds took his soul down to Hell but it had to have been years upon years. Surely Sam was old by now?

“Dean, you know this can all end,” Alastair said and Dean opened his eyes to see Alastair watching him with greedy eyes. Not surprising. 

“I don’t want to torture people,” Dean said, his voice rough.

“Then it’s you we’ll torture,” Alastair replied with a sigh and shrug, like it was no big deal. It was a huge fucking big deal. 

“I can’t do this anymore!” Dean shot back and felt his stomach, even though it was gone, fall at the grin Alastair sent him. It was victorious.

“So that’s a yes, then?” Alastair asked and Dean licked his bloody lips.

“….yes,” Dean said and closed his eyes. Some demons in Hell screamed in rejoice, other demons closed their eyes in pain knowing their leader would not be pleased with this news, and the angels in Heaven felt bad but prepared for the war that was coming.


	5. Chapter Five

“Sire, we’re ready whenever you are,” Howie said, hands folded behind his back. Sam had tried to get the demon to quit the whole ‘sire’ thing but he refused. Half of the demons in his army were the same, though, and the other half didn’t care what Sam wanted them to call him as long as they got some other demons to rip apart. 

“Thank you,” Sam sighed and chucked the empty bottle that had been full of demon blood into the garbage. It used to be a strain to connect to his powers but now Sam used them so much and was so used to the rush of the power that it seemed like second nature now. Unfortunately, he still needed to drink demon blood to keep his powers going. Though, he needed the blood less and less so that was a plus.

“Sire… are you sure you’re prepared for what we could find?” Howie said slowly, as if afraid of what Sam would do. Which wasn’t too far stretched. He had tortured and killed many demons since he started down this road. He was probably more demon than human now but he didn’t care. He needed to save Dean. He needed to feel his brother’s skin under his hands. He needed to see that cocky grin aimed at him again.

“You mean, Dean could be a demon and not give a shit about me anymore?” Sam said and turned to look at Howie, eyebrows raised. The demon looked at the floor with a wince and Sam sighed. Howie was the closest thing he had to a friend, so he should probably not be a dick. “I’m aware it’s a possibility but… I have to hope that he’ll be human enough for me to save.”

“You love him a lot,” Howie said after a beat and Sam nodded. “I know you probably don’t care what us demons think, but we don’t care that you and your brother aren’t so…brotherly. You’re our King and all we want is you to be happy.” That was rather sentimental for a demon. Sam smiled at Howie and nodded.

“Thanks, man,” he said and grabbed the demon killing blade as a habit, tucking it into his jeans. “I’m ready, let’s go.”

They had been camped out at a motel not far from an entrance to Hell and so the surrounding towns had been dealing with bored demons. Sam felt a little bad but he also couldn’t afford to care that much right now. In an hour Sam and all his demons were in an old, run down cemetary (which gave Sam flashbacks that he refused to think on right now) and he called upon his powers, feeling the ground respond as if it wasn’t just land. It seemed to welcome the pull of his powers and then the ground split open, revealing a shadowy staircase. Sam felt, somewhere deep down, that this was always supposed to happen and started his descent into Hell, his army of 84 demons trailing behind, ready for a fight. 

“I’m coming, Dean,” Sam whispered as he was swallowed up by the darkness.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long--I have been having a rough time. I hope you like it! Let me know. Only one more chapter left! Mayyybe two if I really feel like it. (:

The demons of his army were decent fighters, though he had lost 13 already. Each time one died, he felt the little piece of their soul he took drift away but he couldn’t let that affect him right now. He had demon blood and guts on him, he had some cuts and bruises but he also felt more alive than he had in a long time.

“Sire, behind you!” one of his demons yelled out and he whipped around to see a demon trying to stab him. It only took a flick of his finger and the demon was dead. His demons were spread out, killing those that resisted and chaining up those that agreed to switch to Sam’s side. His numbers were going to be huge by the time this was all done. Sam glanced around and saw only those that were in his army. They needed to find Dean. 

“Any word on Dean?” he asked and got a bunch of shaking heads in return. 

“Fuck,” he spat and turned down a random hallway. 

“Sam Winchester,” a voice at the end of the hall called and Sam stopped, feeling his demons gather around him protectively. 

“That’s Alastair,” Howie whispered and Sam nodded. This was the asshole that tortured Dean. 

“Where’s my brother?” Sam called out and glared as Alastair laughed. 

“Like I’d tell you, child. You’re nothing but–”

“Oh shut up!” One of his demons yelled and yanked open a cell door before dragging out some poor soul that had been tortured. Teresa preferred action over words. “Where is Dean Winchester, Alastair’s pet?” Sam pushed down his anger at the words. He’d teach her a lesson to not call Dean that again later.

“They-they dragged him by a little while ago, that way!” The man said, pointing a broken finger down towards Alastair. So Alastair was the last defense? Sam grinned and laughed, feeling his demons shift uneasily at it. 

“Alastair, I wish I had time to do to you what you’ve done to my brother, but, well, he’s more important so, adios bitch,” Sam said, channeling Dean and lit up Alastair from the inside out. Turning back to his demons, Sam said, “I need a few of you to gather those you can somewhere where I can address as many demons as possible. They need to know who is in charge now.” He got nods in return and four of them ran off but Howie and two others stayed at his side. 

“Let’s find my brother,” he said and started down the hall. 

“What about Lilith, sire?” Howie asked and Sam smirked. 

“She’ll get what’s coming to her,” he replied. A cry of pain had him pausing though when the hallway split. “Dean?” He yelled out, hoping his brother would hear him.

“Sam!” He heard before a shout of pain. Sam took off running. He was so close. So fucking close! He heard a fight in a cell and opened the door to see three demons beating up on his chained brother. It took five seconds for them all to die. Howie instructed the others to get the bodies out as Sam rushed to Dean, undoing the chains. 

“Sam, you came,” Dean choked out and Sam nodded jerkily, tears burning his eyes. 

“Of course I did, Dean,” Sam responded and pulled Dean into his arms as soon as he could. Dean held him back as tight as he was holding him and shaking with his own tears. 

“I should be asking how but right now I don’t care,” Dean said after a few minutes and Sam winced. 

“I did what I had to,” Sam said and pulled back, needing to see Dean’s face. He hated seeing his brother beat up like this. He took a deep breath and reached out with his powers, feeling Hell respond as if it were alive. He needed to heal Dean and suddenly Dean was healed. Damn. Dean looked down at himself in shock before eyeing Sam.

“Was that you?”

“..yeah,” Sam said and Dean nodded slowly.

“You’re using Yellow Eyes’ powers,” Dean said and Sam nodded, ready to apologize, knowing Dean wouldn’t like it, but Dean just sighed. “Alright, I don’t like it but you’re a good guy, Sam. You’ll do good with these powers.” To say Sam was shocked was an understatement.

“I love you,” Sam said and pulled Dean to him so he could kiss his brother. It had been too fucking long. Dean responded instantly, hands tightening in Sam’s lengthier hair. 

“Fuck, I love you, too,” Dean responded and bit at Sam’s lips. 

A cough had them pulling apart. 

“Uh, sorry to interrupt sire, but Shawna says all demons are gathering in the throne room,” Howie said from the doorway, looking as if he’d rather be anywhere else. 

“Right,” Sam said and pulled away from Dean but caught his brother’s hand.

“Throne room?” Dean asked and Sam nodded, glancing at Dean. “You lookin’ to be King or…..oh fuck, you’re the Boy King!” Dean said and then laughed. “Shit, and here I was worried that some new dude who was worse than Lilith was gonna be taking over Hell, and all along it’s been you!” Sam smiled at Dean’s amusement but felt a little awkward.   
“You’ll be a good king, Sammy.”

“Thanks, Dean,” Sam replied and followed Howie into the hallway. 

“Though, this doesn’t mean I’m the Queen because I’m no chick!” Sam snorted at Dean’s words. Some things never change.


End file.
